Dead
by Detective Castiel Winchester
Summary: The doctor said the stupidest thing the defense attorney and detective have ever heard in their lives."Congratulations, Mr. Langan and Miss Benson, you're dead." What? These two hate each other and now they're off to a different state under WP! O/T! Has been changed to M-rated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be doing this but this just wouldn't leave my head. O/T seems like a hell of a lot fun… (: **

* * *

><p>She was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. When she attempted to open them, she caught a glimpse of the bright fluorescent lights and she immediately squeezed her eyes shut. She heard a groan to her right so she forced one eye open. <em>Trevor?<em> Where was she? Why was Trevor in the bed next to hers, covered in bruises? _Langan wake up!_ Her lips moved but no sound came out. She tried again; "Langan…" her voice was hoarse. She heard him groan again and saw him, through one open eye, turn his head to the right. She cleared her throat, "Trevor." She spoke a little louder which in result caused her to groan and bring her hand up to her forehead.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Trevor mumbled in his sleep. His head was killing him. What the hell did he do last night? "I'm sorry I went out drinking with the guys, Ma. Don't smack me!" That's when he realized that he was talking out loud. Trevor opened his eyes. It was the year two thousand ten not the year nineteen eighty-six. He was forty-three years old – ew – not nineteen. Trevor turned his head to the left and saw the last person he expected to see in a while. "Benson?"

Before she had time to respond, a too cheery doctor walked in. Olivia wanted to slap the stupid grin off his face with her shoe. Olivia glared at the doctor who stood in between their beds, looking over some papers on his clipboard. Then he said the stupidest thing the Defense Attorney and Detective ever heard in their lives.

"Congratulations, Mister Langan and Miss Benson, you're dead."

"Excuse me?" Trevor and Olivia sat up quickly which was a huge mistake to do. They fell back on their own beds and Olivia rubbed his temples. "I'm pretty damn sure we're alive… barely but alive. What the hell happened?" She was trying to keep her temper in check. She couldn't believe what this aging doctor was telling them. Olivia looked at her heart monitor and she was glad to see that it was still beeping.

Trevor also looked at his then at Olivia then at the doctor who still had that stupid grin on his face. "Is this some sort of practical joke?" he spat, harshly. "I'll have you know, she's a cop and I'm a lawyer – the best lawyer you'd ever…"

"Shut up, Langan."

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Just like that _nice_ lady over there said: what the hell happened?"

The doctor looked down at their charts and said, "According to this, you two were witnesses to a murder and they're after you. They shot you, Mister Langan, twice, and they shot you, Miss Benson, once." The doctor went over to Trevor's side and checked his bandaged shoulder and his chest. "You're lucky… We lost you once, you know." His voice softened when he said the last part, like he was trying not cry.

Olivia tried to hold back a laugh as she watched the doctor stroke Trevor's chest. "He'll give you a call, Doc." She winked at Trevor when he gave her a horrified look. Trevor did have a nice defined chest, she admitted in her head. All she ever saw him in were in those expensive Armani suits and now he was half naked. She hated the lawyer but she was enjoying what she was seeing. Of course, that was something she wouldn't tell a living soul… Hell, not even a dead one.

"Please, get your hand off me. This is getting really uncomfortable. Now can you tell us what the hell happened and how the hell did we get here?"

The doctor pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to Olivia's side and checked her shoulder. "Cameras have it that you two were arguing as you were leaving a coffee shop a few blocks away from the precinct two days ago – I swear I thought you two were together–"

"Can you stop right there?" Trevor cut him off. "Can you get any police officer or whatever in here?"

The doctor sighed and walked out, leaving the two adults alone.

"I don't like him." Trevor said and crossed his arms over his chest, accidentally pressing too hard down on his wound. He seethed in pain and moved his arms. "Do you remember anything?"

Olivia nodded, "We ran into each other at the coffee shop… we left… We saw three guys murdering someone. I went all police mode and told you to hide your ass behind a car… then it's all fuzzy. I don't like fuzzy."

"You have a bump on the side of your head." He pointed out with a chuckle.

Olivia's hand shot up to the side of her head. "Ugh! This is so unattractive." Then she noticed he had one too, "You really shouldn't be talking, Langan. You look like shit… well, shittier than usual."

"Geez and people still wonder why you're still single."

"It's called being married to the job."

"A job that you no longer have," said a man as he walked into their hospital room. "Everyone thinks you're dead. I spoke to your partner, Detective Benson, he's distraught. Were you two…?"

"No. We've been partners and best friends for eleven years! Of course, he'd be upset!" She would be too if this were to be the other way around. Maybe a little worse than whatever Elliot was going through. "So, now what, we were told we are dead."

"Witness protection," the US Marshal told them as if it were obvious.

"What is the closest to New York we can get?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to go all the way to Oregon or something. She'd like to stay on the east coast.

"We have a place in Dale City, Virginia." He looked down at his watch, "We'll talk more tomorrow. You'll be leaving tomorrow evening with a new name, job, and past and present. You two can work on your future." With that said, he left.

"Can you believe this?" Olivia groaned. "See, this is what happens when you decide to leave work early." Her gut was telling her to wait up for her partner but she really wanted to go home and relax for one night since forever.

"Just go to sleep, Benson. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He pulled the thin hospital blanket up to his chin and shifted a little in his bed to get comfortable.

Olivia knew he was right. She wondered what would happen next.

* * *

><p>They woke up early, had breakfast, and had a nurse change their bandage before they were able to get dressed. Trevor was complaining the whole time that that the shirt they had brought him was hideous. They had expected that sort of reaction from Olivia but she appeared to be satisfied with what she was wearing as long as she was out of the hospital gown.<p>

Olivia had emerged from the bathroom when she saw Trevor refuse to put the shirt on. Trying not laugh at him, she walked past him and pulled out a second shirt they had brought him. "Was it really going to kill you to check if there was a second one?"

He huffed and slowly put the shirt on. His chest and shoulder were killing him and it got worse with each time he moved. He needed some painkillers which he doubted that he would get any time soon when the US Marshal walked in with two other men. "Great." He muttered under his breath and glanced over at Olivia who also appeared to be unpleased to be in this whole situation. But who would be? He was sure she had the hots for her partner and would prefer to be in this predicament with Elliot, though she would never tell him that.

The Marshal handed Trevor a file and Olivia hers. "Trevor, you are now Mister Andrew O'Reilly." He turned to face Olivia who had her eyes narrowed and reading the file intently, "You're his wife, Misses Juliana O'Reilly nee Milano. Is being married to each other going to be a problem?" he asked them both.

Trevor shrugged.

Olivia sighed, "Better him than a stranger."

Trevor smiled over at her and said, "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me, Benson."

"Okay, Andrew," he began. They needed to get used to their new identities. "You're a gym teacher at Hylton Senior High School…"

"Hold on a second," he held his hand up, stopping the Marshal, "A what now? Did you say a gym teacher?" Sure he was eligible to get a job as a high school gym teacher if his current career didn't go as well as he planned but the thought of disrespectful teens refusing to do anything physical during PHYSICAL education was petrifying. "Never mind, what does she get to be?" he jutted his chin in Olivia's direction, "mall security?"

"No, she's working with you–"

"I am not going to be a gym teacher. I'm not qualified–"

"You're an English ten teacher, Juliana." The Marshal cut her off. "You two are pretty damn lucky that this happened over the summer. We sent out the forms last night and you two have an interview in two days. I'd recommend you two get something nice." Looking down at his watch, he nodded at the two other men. "Let's go."

The three men were leading Trevor and Olivia down the hallway, avoiding anything that would ruin everything or put their lives in a bigger danger. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard a man yelling at an innocent nurse.

"That's my partner! Let me see her body!" He had unshed tears in his eyes and his voice cracked with every word he said. "I was all she had left." _Well, besides Simon, of course, whom she has not heard from in years._

"I'm sorry, Detective Stabler, you can't."

"I'm her best friend… we're like siblings, you know?" Elliot swallowed back a sob. "We're El and Liv, Benson and Stabler. I… She was my best friend."

Trevor looked down at Olivia, "You two were like siblings? That close, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," she sighed, "he was always like a protective older brother when it came to a guy I was interested in." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _Of course, he would never see you as anything more than your partner… and,_ as much as it killed her to say in her head, _a younger sister. _

"You okay? I mean, I know you had a thing for your partner and…" He stopped talking when she shot him a deadly look. "Right, siblings… I am an only child, parents are dead, and I do not get along with my cousins, uncles, or aunts… I'm one lonely guy." As sad as that was supposed to sound he sounded a little proud for being "lonely".

Was he trying to get sympathy from her?

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said: would you like a cookie?" Olivia heard the person to her left snicker and she smirked. "Would you explain it to him?" The thoughts of Elliot crying were leaving her mind as they continued down the hall, heading towards the back to a van.

The man chuckled. "Sure, why the hell not?" he looked from Olivia to Trevor who was beyond confused. "It's a put down. It's like asking if you want a reward for doing something special, when really you didn't and don't deserve a reward."

Trevor nodded, "Very mature, Olivia."

"Juliana," she corrected. She tapped the Marshal in charge on the shoulder. "What about our stuff?"

"We have a few things for you in the van. Everything else you will need is at the house in Dale City… However, they are just basics. You need to get whatever else you may 'need' or 'want' on your own."

That was lovely, Olivia though. She had to start a new life with the very man that no one in her unit liked. Sure, he helped her out recently but that did not mean she was supposed to like him. She looked at Trevor from her peripheral vision. He had a blank facial expression. What could he possibly be thinking now? He was not Elliot, so she was unable to read him. Is he dreading this as much as she was? She figured they just had to learn how to get along if they were going to be stuck with one another in an unknown area of a state they've gone to at the most three to four times.

Once in the van, she was stuck in between Trevor and one of the US Marshals. _Great_, it was not much of a problem, more like their muscular arms – more like Trevor– and their long legs were giving her very limited space. The drive was nearly six hours long and they were just heading west on 86th Street Transverse toward Central Park West. Olivia looked down at the paper bag in her hand that contained their pain medication then at Trevor who had fallen asleep. _At least he doesn't snore…_

"Let's see what Virginia brings us…" she muttered under breath and leaned back in her seat, the best she could, and began to doze off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know ish about WP… However, I did some googling and that was the best I could come up with; I hope you like. They're, uh, "friendship" is made up of _respect_, _hatred_, and maybe a little _infatuation_? What will it be like sharing a house with the one person you cannot stand? Will it be easy if you ignore each other? Hard because they're all you have from your old life back in New York? Should I continue? Give me your thoughts by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited (had to add this word to my dictionary so the red line under could go away (: ), and followed! What will it be like sharing a house with the one person you cannot stand? Will it be easy if you ignore each other? Or will it be hard because they are all you have from your old life back in New York? **

**Ever find someone you hate attractive? It's possible, right? Oh, my God, I swear, this chapter was so hard…and I'm not completely happy about it. I'm a bit self conscious about it... **

* * *

><p>"It's really…nice." Olivia commented as she, Trevor, and the US Marshals stood outside in front of their new home. It was a four-bedroom colonial style house with three full and one and a half bathrooms. It had a two-car garage, so that was good. They stepped inside the house and looked around. "Oh, my God, are you sure we should be taking this house? I mean, it's only Trevor and me." She knew they did not need more than two bedrooms and two bathrooms because she was <em>not<em> going to share a bathroom with him.

The first Marshal scratched his head and looked around, and said, "Anyway," he began by ignoring her question, "The kitchen, breakfast nook and family room share a large, open space; Gourmet kitchen; Main level study…a large living space, second level laundry room, finished basement recreation room and bath is included."

"You got all that from the pamphlet, didn't you?"

"…Maybe." He narrowed his eyes at Trevor.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into the living room and looked around in awe, "I can fit my whole apartment in here!" She noticed that they had taken their time to Photoshop pictures of her and Trevor. She liked that they were able to move fast.

Trevor followed and stood next to her, as did the Marshals. "Pick a year of how long you two have been married."

Trevor and Olivia looked at each other then up at the ceiling as they calculated the years they have known and hated each other. "Eight," they both said at the same time. Again, they looked at one another and nodded with a hint of a small smile.

The Marshal nodded and pulled out two gold bands from his pocket, "Here you go. Um, there are two cars in the garage and the keys are in the bowl on the table in the hallway." He shifted his weight to his right foot. "If you need anything, contact me," he hands them his card, "or Becky and Nate Franklin. They live in Dale City, too. Their numbers are on the other side of the card."

"Alright, thanks. Um, where is this Milton High School you were talking about?" Trevor asked.

"It's _Hylton_. It is a seven-minute drive from here. Just head east from here toward Blasius Court, then take the first right onto Ewells Mill Way, then just turn left onto Spriggs Road. Keep going straight and the school is on the right; you can't miss it."

"Thank you. Uh, we'll give you or Becky and Nate a call when we need to."

Once they left, Trevor and Olivia went their separate ways to explore their new home. The place needed some dusting to done, and she wondered when the last time someone lived there. The house was not too old, so it could not have been that long ago. They met up in the dining room, which happened to be huge with a dining table for six.

"They do realize that it's us two, right?"

"I guess they think we're going to make friends…and have them over for dinner. Can you even cook?"

"I can but I choose not to." She looked around the room, sat down in one of the chairs, and massaged her temples with two fingers. Licking her lips, she sighed and looked at Trevor, "Are you ready for this? I mean, in two days we have to look presentable then some man, who I probably will not like, has to interview us at some high school. I have been a cop my entire adult life and you have been a lawyer throughout yours. How are we going to do this without screwing up?" She watched Trevor take the seat across from her and pick up the envelopes that sat in the middle of the table. "Are those credit cards and our new licenses?" He nodded and handed her hers. "No smiling… I look so lovely…" she shook her head. "Alright, the Marshals left a note saying we have three thousand dollars in the bank account so we can buy food, clothes, and other things which include laptops, television, and so on. Is three grand enough?"

"My laptop back home almost cost that much. I guess we should settle with a five hundred dollar one and no television until after our first or second paycheck. We've got bills to pay soon, according to him." Trevor said and took out his wallet, sliding in his credit card and license. I have thirty dollars in cash. What about you?"

"Nada," she replied and took the black wallet meant for her off the table and put in her cards in there. She stifled a yawn with her free hand and looked down at the cellphone they were given. "It's one… maybe we should go sleep for a while before going shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan… But we have a problem."

"What?"

"There's only one bed…in the master bedroom. They left getting more beds to ourselves." Trevor told her. He was willing on sleeping on the couch until they were able to buy another bed for the other bedroom but the last time he ever slept on a couch was almost three years ago when he was engaged to a psycho who refused to let him sleep with her until they got married. She forbade him to sleep in the same bed as her but he was able to have sex with her as long as once they finished, he was out the room. "Take the master bedroom, Benson; I can take the couch in the den."

"Trevor, I don't know…knowing you, you don't sleep on couches or sofas. You're tall, so that has to be uncomfortable. Take the bed, I insist." Olivia was five foot, seven without any type of heels on and without them; she can just barely reach his shoulder. She knew that Trevor came from money and didn't have the hours like she did so what were the chances that he ever fell asleep in his living room? Unlike him, Olivia sometimes slept on the thin mattresses in the Cribs or on her couch because she was so tired she couldn't make it to her bed.

Trevor clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "No way, you already think I'm a rich snob when I'm not. I can take it until we get a second bed in this house." He was glad that she was being considerate and that they weren't arguing…yet.

"Trevor, take the bed. I'm so used to sleeping on the couch back in New York; I can deal with sleeping on it for a while longer. It's not a big deal." She was beginning to grow just as frustrated as he was because he just wouldn't give in. She watched him take a deep breath but he remained silent. "I'm going to take that as a 'Yes, Olivia, I'll take the bed. Thank you.'."

"No! Goddammit, Benson, I am _not_ taking the bed."

Olivia just stared at Trevor, hoping the look she was giving him would make him cave and take the bed because if they didn't agree on that, then they'd be left with two choices: Sleep in the same bed together or sleep on the couches. The latter seemed more appealing.

"Benson, you have three choices, here: A. Take the bed. B. We both sleep in the den on _separate_ couches. Or, C, We _both_ sleep in the bed." He was secretly hoping for her to choose option C but what were the chances of that? He couldn't deny the fact that Olivia was a very attractive woman but her attitude towards him always overpowered the way he looked at her.

"Fine, B it is."

"Glad we can agree on something," He flashed the smile he had been told to be "sexy", showing off his pearly white teeth, "so now what?" He rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"Um, sleep?"

"Right… Well, uh, I guess we ought to go claim a couch now." He stood up and she followed his actions. Trevor took out a pair of sweats while Olivia took out pajama bottoms along with a tank top. He peeled off his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom down the hall. It had hurt his chest and shoulder when he did a lot of movement but he was able to act as if it were nothing. He was so oblivious of the fact that certain brown eyes were on him as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

"What the hell, Benson?" She scolded herself as she took the advantage of Trevor being in the bathroom to change. Sure the muscles on his back were hot…but she shouldn't even be staring at him. This was _Langan_. _Trevor Langan_, at that, and maybe it was the fact that he was the only she had left when she was known as Detective Olivia Benson…he's the only one from her past life. Now she was married to the fucking arrogant lawyer… _er… ex-lawyer_, she mentally corrected herself as she pulled up her flannel pajama bottoms. In September, she was going to be called Mrs. O'Reilly. In a couple days, people are going to know her as Juliana or Julie O'Reilly. It made her sick.

Running a hand down her face, she claimed one of the couches, brought her knees up, and rested her chin on them. She heard the bathroom door open and footsteps on the wooden floor. "That's a pretty big bathroom for one that's supposed to be 'half'." He used air quotes on half.

"I'll check that out…" She got up, and padded down the hall and into the bathroom, leaving Trevor and his own thoughts to consume him until he fell asleep. He didn't feel her throw a blanket over him, but he did hear her say something about being right about him being too tall. That brought a small smile to his face.

* * *

><p>"Julie, honey, take it."<p>

Olivia dropped her voice so only he could hear, and said, "Trevor, we are on a tight budget right now. We stick with the store brands." She made calculations in her head. There was so much that needed to be bought and once they bought the desktop or laptop, depended which one suited them best at the moment, Trevor needed to call Verizon.

Trevor rolled his eyes, took out the toothpaste and replaced it with the store brand kind before pushing the cart down the aisle with Olivia next to him. "I still think we can spare four dollars on good toothpaste."

"Tre…Drew, I'm sure you'll survive." She was trying hard not to get frustrated with him but she was failing. She knew he wasn't used to being "tight on cash" but at the moment he needed to deal with that until they start working.

"Yeah, I guess, you're right." Trevor said though he hated to admit it.

Olivia smirked, "I'm sorry, dear, what was that?"

Trevor shook his head then heard a woman behind them, while they waited in line to pay, complain to her husband. "Why can't we be as happy as them? I mean, look at them!"

Olivia and Trevor shared a glance then slowly turned around to face the real married couple. If only they knew that Trevor and Olivia weren't necessarily happy… or married.

The man ran his hand over his face and let out an irritated sigh, and told his wife, "Kelsey, please, stop. Why do you compare us to every couple we see? You don't know anything about them…" he looked up at Trevor, "I'm sorry. Don't mind my wife."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Eight years," Trevor took Olivia's hand without hesitation and what probably made that worse was the fact that he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

And she couldn't a damn thing about it.

She couldn't punch him in the face, like she would have done if they weren't "married" and in public. So, instead, she forced a smile and looked at Trevor, lovingly. "Oh, yeah, eight happy years," she said through gritted teeth and the other couple failed to notice. She could care less how attractive Trevor was. He was the one that defended all those sick bastards that raped women, children, and even men. "We should really go, right, Drew?"

Trevor nodded and let go of Olivia's hand, muttering something under his breath that she didn't quite understand.

Once they paid, they decided to go check out the mall which was just down the street from the Wal-Mart they were at.

They stopped in front of the map and looked around their surroundings. "There are a lot of people here."

"It's summer; kids are spending it having fun shopping or at water parks." Once those words left her mouth, a group of obnoxious teenagers walked in with skateboards in their hands. "And skateboarding." She rolled her eyes and began to walk in the direction where she assumed they would find clothes appropriate for their interview.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later, they returned home and they both fell on the couch, in the living room, exhausted after a long day of shopping for necessities. The second bed was to arrive in three days...which they weren't so happy about.<p>

"I'm a goddamn gym teacher. I don't need any suits anymore…" He was talking to himself, trying to convince himself that this was actually happening. He looked down at what he was wearing at the moment. He wore a short sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Olivia nodded, even though she knew it wasn't her he was talking to. "Yeah, all you have to wear are t-shirts, sweats, and tennis shoes." She told him. "This is pure hell…we can leave whenever we want, right?"

Trevor nodded, "But that means we'd be risking our lives."

"I'm…I was a cop, Trevor."

"And I was a lawyer, but that doesn't mean shit." Trevor turned his head to look at Olivia. "What is our interviewer going to think with our fucked up faces?" he asked her.

"Nothing a little make up can't hide," she stifled a yawn with her hand. "How's your chest?" She hadn't asked how he was feeling since…at all.

Trevor placed his hand on his chest and shrugged. "It hurts when I move but it's nothing I can't handle." He picked up a sticky note that was on the glass coffee table. "They were nice to leave the numbers for pizza and Chinese places. What are you in the mood for?" he pulled his phone out from his pocket and got ready to dial whatever his "wife" was in the mood for.

"Chinese," she answered, "chicken and broccoli."

With a nod, Trevor stood up and walked over to the window where he'd get better service. Olivia watched him as he ordered, then step outside to tell them their address because they were yet to memorize it. She looked down at her shoulder after rolling the short sleeve up. She grazed her fingers over the bandage before pulling the sleeve down. She was wondering what her friends back in New York were thinking. But being completely honest, she really only cared about one man's feeling.

_Elliot_.

Olivia felt this weird feeling in her stomach, and she shook her head at the thoughts of Elliot. They were best friends and she missed him terribly. She felt really guilty, though. Sure, she never acted upon her feelings towards the very _married_ and very _catholic_ man, but just having feelings for a married man made her a little sick.

When he was separated from Kathy, she had this little bit of hope that maybe he'd see her as more than just "one of the guys". But it was a silly thought, she reminded herself. Elliot had – has a type.

_Blond hair, blue eyes, _she recalled.

There was Kathy, whom he is still with; Jo Marlow, but she isn't too sure about that one, though, she had a strong feeling they were more than just partners once upon a time; and of course, how could she ever forget Dani Beck?

"Twenty minutes," Trevor brought her out from her thoughts. "Thinking about me or Elliot?" he asked as he picked up a _People's_ magazine that was sitting on the coffee table.

How the hell did he know she was thinking about Elliot?

"Shut it, Langan."

"Hey, hey, sorry, Benson, just making conversation." Trevor said innocently. "Of course, we can always start by getting to know each other. All I know about you is that you can be a real bitch. A hot one, at that," he admitted.

"Thanks," she spat sarcastically. "All I know is that you're an arrogant asshole who keeps sick fucks out on the streets to destroy more lives."

"I'm not a _hot_ arrogant asshole? Hmm…I guess my ex lied." He shrugged and skimmed through the text in the magazine about Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. "Just tell me something interesting about yourself, Benson, and quit whining." He turned the page and went on with his reading.

Olivia was using the internet on her phone, checking the news off there. "There isn't 'interesting' that I'd like to share with you, Langan."

"Harsh," Trevor mumbled, "Come on, Benson, we're going to be stuck with each other for a while. We might as well get to know each other better, right?"

She shrugged; which he saw through his peripheral vision.

"You are so difficult." Trevor finally looked up at her to find her full attention on her phone. "Fine, I'll start."

"Please, don't," Olivia sighed. "I don't need to listen to your perfect life, Trevor." She didn't want him bragging about how supportive his parents were as he grew up because that's the exact opposite from her life.

With an annoyed sigh, Trevor went back to reading an article on a boy that went missing June fourth of this year. His name was Kyron Horman…the picture broke his heart. "Wasn't all too perfect," he whispered. "I didn't live a perfect childhood with parents that loved me way beyond belief." He said a little louder and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia set her phone down beside her, giving Trevor her undivided attention.

"I wasn't necessarily an only child, you see," Trevor began, "I had a younger brother… His name was Byron…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We get a little of Trevor's background next chapter…and maybe Olivia will soften up on him. Will she open up to him? How will the first day of school go in September? They also meet the neighbors...will they be a threat in any way? And there's someone interesting they run into once school starts...****By the way...that's a real house and a real school. I saw the pictures and it's really nice; except it didn't exist in 2010 (the house, I mean, the school's pretty old. #BulldawgPride)(: ****Review, please :) **

**Bleh…this chapter I wasn't so sure about. I hope it's alright for you guys… I'll try to update sooner, too, but with something better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I am so addicted to tumblr and Temple Run, and I'm trying to maintain good grades now that we started a new semester…so that means fanfiction has to come in second place while school comes in first. By the way thank you for the reviews. This chapter (3) we get a bit more of Trevor's childhood. What happened to Byron Langan? Last chapter, I mentioned Kyron Horman…he's been missing for nearly two years and there are so many people still praying for his safe return. (Facebook) Oh, and this chapter was inspired by an SVU episode(well, the beginning part). I can't remember the name, though.**

**I tried putting this up last night before going to bed but I was unable to sign in...so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Trevor paused, pressing his lips together, as if trying to choose his words carefully. This was hard for him; Olivia can practically see him breaking. She didn't want to push him, but he has probably kept his little brother, Byron, buried deep inside. Who knew when the last time he mentioned Byron? Olivia sucked in some air before exhaling and placing her hand over his that was right next to his thigh on the couch. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more. He was her least favorite person…well, next to the criminals.<p>

"You don't have to talk about it." She told him gently. She watched him attempt to smile and shake his head. "Trevor…if you're not comfortable telling me this, you don't have to."

He let out a shaky breath, calming himself down. He was not going to break down. Not now, not ever…ever again. "I need to talk about it…" he whispered once he locked eyes with her. "The last time I ever mentioned Byron to someone was almost two decades ago. God," he chuckled, "I can't even remember who I told." He thought it might have been a girl he was dating in college who said he could tell her anything and she'd never think less of him no matter what his childhood was like. It was a lie…she walked away.

And to think he was ready to settle down with her…

Trevor ran his fingers through his dark hair before beginning his story. "Like I said before, I had a little brother named Byron Jacob," once he said his name, Trevor managed to smile a small smile. "He was nine years younger than me…he meant everything to me. I don't think I ever loved anyone as much as I loved my one and only brother." He looked down at his lap with a smile on his face as he pictured a four year old boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and the most adorable smile ever. "He used to call me Tehv since he couldn't say Trevor." He blinked back the tears once he realized the point of the story was nearing. He brought his free hand up to his face and made it into a fist, holding it over his mouth. "One day, it was thirty years ago, I was taking Byron to the park and I felt someone or something following us but I thought it was nothing, you know? Byron kept looking over his shoulder and tugged on my shirt but I kept telling him to stop it was nothing. I never looked over my shoulder – not once. It wasn't even a minute after we arrived to the park that I was tackled, causing me to let go of Byron…No one helped. That bastard took my FOUR year old brother, and nobody did anything. They just watched…" he trailed off once he felt the tears threaten to fall again.

"Bystander effect…" Olivia whispered and reached up to wipe away the only tear that managed to escape him. "They just stand there, thinking someone else will do something. There were so many witnesses…so many people watched an innocent little boy get kidnapped."

He nodded, sniffling, "And when it came to getting interviewed by the police, nobody saw anything." He shrugged. "It's all the same." With another sigh, he continued, "My father always used Byron's abduction against me…eventually the fact that he was still missing six months later got to him and he became abusive. Every beating was the same. He always said he was punishing me for what happened to Byron…I guess I deserved it."

"No child ever deserves to be abused, Trevor."

"But I did, Olivia! I deserved it! I was thirteen years old and he was four!" He held up four fingers. "I should've done something. I should've looked over my shoulder…and seen those two creeps and maybe my brother would be here. Maybe Byron would be alive and with me. I wouldn't have gotten hit. My mother wouldn't have killed herself and the rest of my family wouldn't look at me like I'm the worst person to ever walk on this planet! That's why I don't get along with them. And this," he gestured to himself, "this is me. I look at the year and I think: 'Byron's been missing for thirty years'. The man you've seen since we've met…yeah, that's just some façade. I break a little each day, thinking I've let down the entire Langan and Kirkland family. Those men and women I defend in court? I don't know…I just do what I have to do. I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I just do it. Money, you could say."

"Money is more important than giving those victims justice?" she questioned.

"And what if some of them happened to innocent, Benson? I have to try, don't I? Sure, some are obviously guilty but there are several that are worth defending. You don't think about that. You are quick to side with the victim…what if the accused is actually innocent? Ever think about that?"

Could he possibly have a point? Olivia decided to let that go…it was time to go back to Trevor's past. "I'm sorry…I truly am." She rubbed his back in a soothing way. "You haven't lost faith have you?" she asked him.

Trevor pulled away from her touch and made eye contact. "That Byron's still alive?" he scoffs. "It's been thirty-years, Benson; I highly doubt Byron's walking this earth." He looked away from her browns and licked his lips, "I was so glad once I turned eighteen because eventually my father would try to kill me. He blamed me for Byron's abduction and my mother's death…I agree…but the abuse was too much. Eventually, he probably would have killed me."

"How'd you make it through school?"

"Even after everything, my mother left me everything. I came from money, ya know. My dad was pretty pissed off but it helped me get through. Once my father died, fifteen years ago, he left me nothing but a beach house down in Florida by Pequeña Habana. I haven't been there since I was thirty-eight…" shaking his head, he asked her, "What about you? How was your childhood, Benson?"

She scraped her bottom lip with her teeth, unsure how to start. He had told her that he witnessed his baby brother get kidnapped…his family blamed him…he was hated…abused…Trevor didn't have life she had expected. She had pictured him coming from one of those sophisticated families with more money than she could make in her enitre life. It wasn't that much better with hers. It was only fair to tell him.

Before she could even begin, the doorbell rang and Trevor got up to open it. She knew he'd come back ready to finish their conversation but with the comfort of Top China's Chinese food. She could remember the last time she had Chinese…it was with her boys – Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Elliot. They were working on a case and were already on a thirty-six hour mark. They were cranky, tired, pissed off, frustrated, and hungry. It was three months earlier.

Trevor returned with a carton of chicken with broccoli, combination Lo Mein, and four spring eggrolls. "You were saying?" he asked as he handed her the chicken with broccoli.

Olivia poked at her food with her chopsticks as she said, "My mother was raped…and I'm the product of it." She glanced up just to find Trevor also playing with his food. He twirled the noodles around his chopsticks. "I was just a horrible reminder of the worst day of her life…my birth comes in a close second, I guess. I look nothing like my mother…My eyes, she said, my eyes reminded her of the same eyes that stared down at her as she was raped." Olivia looked back down at her chicken and continued to poke at it. "As I got older, I was looking more like the monster I call my father, and so alcohol became her best friend. Alcohol lead to intoxication and that lead to abuse…" she whispered the last part.

"She hit you?"

She nodded and picked up a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth. After she swallowed she continued, "She was drunk so often…I could never act like a kid, you know? I grew up fast. I needed to. Whenever she was in a drunken rage and she looked at me, she would get so angry and blame me for her life being so horrible…she'd ask herself why she kept me…I ask the same question, even now."

Trevor finished an eggroll and handed one to Olivia which she shook her head at. "I hate to admit this, Benson, but you're an amazing woman…everyone thinks that. You've changed so many lives…I'm sure your mother's proud wherever she is."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at him again and bit into her broccoli.

"I'm serious." Trevor stared at her, waiting for her to look at him. "You may not be my favorite person but even I can't deny that you're a good person. What would the world be like without you, Olivia?"

She finally looked into his colored eyes, "The same?"

"I doubt it. You change people," he said then quickly added, "in a good way."

She scoffed. "Right,"

"I'm sure your partner would say the same…he'd probably add some other stuff to it since he knows you better than I do."

"Can we not talk about Elliot? I mean, I guess we should just move forward from here until they catch the guys."

"Sure," Trevor offered a small smile that she didn't return. It was going to be a long and awkward night yet again.

* * *

><p>It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when they had finally gotten back home after their interview. They were good to go and would be going in some time in August to prepare for the new school year that began in September. They didn't have a chance to sit down when there was a knock at the door.<p>

Trevor popped the pain killers in his mouth and swallowed it down with water before heading towards the door. When he opened it he found two women who appeared to be in their early to mid-thirties standing there with smiles on their faces. One of the women had blond hair and brown eyes and was, like most, really short compared to him. The second one had light brown hair with light green eyes and was just as short as the other. They were both beautiful women, he had to admit.

"Hi, we're your neighbors and we wanted to come by and introduce ourselves." the blond said, her smile getting wider. "I'm Arianna and this is my sister, Sophia." She introduced herself and her sister.

Trevor shook both their hands, "Andrew," He told them and looked over his shoulder to find Olivia walking up to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, "and my wife, Julie."

Trevor didn't notice but Olivia sure did when she saw a hint of disappointment that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared on the brunette's face. Was she assuming that Trevor was single? Well, technically he is single but not Andrew…Andrew's married to Julie. _Trevor and Olivia are single_, she told herself in third person.

Olivia forced herself to wrap her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He heard him seethe in pain but with a smile on his face as the two other women continued to tell them about their neighborhood. She had forgotten it was the one that was injured. She quickly lifted her head and silently apologized to him.

"Mhm…right…" she nodded when Arianna mentioned something about barbeques that they tend to have. "We'll be there…" she then added when Arianna said there would be on the upcoming Sunday.

"To get to know the rest of the people in the neighborhood, you know? And some of the kids that may end up in your classes."

"Sounds like fun," Both Trevor and Olivia said at the same time. Only they could tell the sarcasm in each other's voice. They really weren't happy about it. If they could, they'd lock themselves up in the house but what good would that be? Sure, they could get along at a short period of time but they don't _like_ each other. They're trying to be civil.

"Don't forget!" Arianna giggled over her shoulder as she and Sophia walked away.

Once they two women were out of sight, Olivia dropped her arms and shrugged Trevor's arm off her shoulders. "I don't like them." She muttered under breath as she turned around, heading towards the stairs. "And that couch isn't comfortable."

"Yeah, well, take the bed."

"I refuse."

"Benson…"

"No."

"Fine, fine…but I won't be paying for a chiropractor." He said, walking in the opposite direction towards the living room to stare at the wall or possibly read a book. They definitely needed a television.

Upstairs, in the master bedroom, Olivia sat down on the bed. Something was up with those women, well, mainly Sophia. Olivia really didn't like her and she refused to even consider the fact that it may possibly be because Sophia showed interest in her husband…

"He isn't your husband." She reminded herself yet again. She yawned and leaned back in the bed. She didn't want to sleep but the bed was oh-so comfortable…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your thoughts? Next: The barbeque :D more neighbors and possibly jealousy? Review(: I didn't reread this to check for errors because mi madre is rushing me to turn off my laptop. I've already started the next chapter during Spanish class this morning...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, guys! (: (I'm sort of Ehh-ish about this chapter) Our precious Olivia gets jealous? What? Didn't she say she hates him? Hm…We'll see… I refuse to study for my quiz tomorrow. I'm too excited about the episode I saw today…I like Livid guys and that Nick/Maria moment and the Nick/Olivia partnership…The episode was so intense. This season is lacking a certain Defense Attorney, though. Do you know who I'm talking about?**

* * *

><p>It was hot. It was humid. It was pissing her off. Not only was Arianna talking her ear off, but she was sure the blond was just trying to keep her away from Trevor so Sophia could talk to him. What probably was pissing her off even more was the fact that she was <em>trying<em> not to be pissed off…or possibly jealous…she wasn't sure what the feeling was exactly. All she knew was that she didn't like it and wanted it to go away.

Trevor was in deep conversation with Sophia, and Olivia was dying to know what about. Neither of them even brought of the idea to discuss what their background story would be. Sure, he could come up with whatever BS he wanted as his past, because she highly doubted that he'd use his real one.

As Arianna continued on babbling about some dog-puppy-thing she had gotten, Olivia went over a stupid story about how she was born and raised in New Jersey with a mother, who was not a rape victim or an abusive alcoholic, and a father that wasn't a depressed rapist.

Yeah, that seemed good - a single child from Jersey. She figured she could tell that she did go to Siena College for an English major since she's now one of the teachers at Hylton High that taught English Ten.

In all honestly, she really disliked Arianna, she was wishing for the blond to shut up and let her go over to her husband.

Did she just think that yet again? No, Trevor was not her husband. _But_ Andrew was Juliana's husband. It worked perfectly, right? She watched the brunette from where she stood. The younger woman practically doubled over in laughter. Olivia was sure whatever Trevor said wasn't anything near that hilarious. Olivia rolled her eyes at the sight of Sophia attempting to flirt with Trevor.

She studied Trevor's figure that leaned against the white picket fence. He had one elbow resting on the fence while his left leg went over the right. He appeared to be comfortable and to be having a good conversation with her. Trevor wore his black rimmed glasses and his hair was neatly combed. He wore a button downed shirt with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. From the waist down, he wore jeans and black shoes.

She couldn't help but think that the man was truly beautiful. She continue to watch the two intently…did Sophia just throw her head back, run her fingers through her brown hair, place her hand over Trevor's as she laughed. Olivia couldn't believe it. Was that woman serious?

"_Julie, Julie, Julie, Julie…"_

Who in God's name was Julie? Can Arianna shut up? She was planning different ways to kill Sophia without getting caught.

"_Julie, Julie, Julie, Julie…"_

Wait, she was Julie. That's her new identity. It was still something to get used to. Olivia forced her eyes away from Trevor and Sophia and gave her undivided attention to Arianna. "Yeah?" she tried not to sound annoyed, and she was sure she failed. However, it didn't seem like Arianna noticed or she ignored it.

"Why are you looking at Sophie like that?" she asked as she handed Olivia a bottle of water.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the blond. Was she obvious? Was it clear that she was killing Sophia with her eyes? "What are you talking about? Looking at her like what?" she asked, innocently.

"Like she took something that belonged to you and you're ready to kill her to take back."

That's basically it, but of course she denied it. "I don't know what you mean. What could she possibly take from me?" _Trevor_, she heard something say inside her head. _Trevor isn't mine_, she reminded, _we hate each other…we're nothing more than just two people stuck in Witness Protection. Nada. _

She could have sworn she heard laughter of disbelief. _Are you serious now? You honestly believe that you hate Trevor Langan? In a way, you do, but you've always had a thing for him. Remember that wet dream you had a few years back._

That memory came but instantly, and she blushes bright red at the thought. She had pushed that so far back in her mind that she had forgotten all about it. The dream was so embarrassing…it was of her and Trevor stuck in an elevator. They had a black out because of a blizzard. It all began with them telling each other about the lack of a sex life they had because of work…

_With the help of Olivia's mini-flashlight, Trevor eyed Olivia with a small smile playing on his lips. He poked his tongue out and licked his lips once his eyes stopped at her breast. He was glad she wore a V-neck shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. It turned him on, actually. He had a better sight of the top of her breast. _

_Olivia stared at the steel doors of the elevator, ignoring the feeling of being watched by the Defense Attorney. They had just finished discussing the case (Trevor was helping them, that's how she knew it was a dream) and from that topic they discussed their sex lives. Olivia was surprised to find out that the last time he had sex was nearly a year ago. He seemed just as surprised when she told him the exact thing._

"_Come here," his voice was low and husky. It was hot and she wanted him to speak again. "Benson, get over here." His tone much more demanding. _

_Olivia turned her head to look at him through the dim light of her flashlight. "I'm good, Langan." She told him and returned to burn a hole through the doors once again with her eyes. She heard him shift and felt the heat of his body right next to her in seconds. Her breathing hitched. What the hell did he think he was doing?_

_She felt his lips brush against her ear. "I want you," he whispered. _

"_Langan, what are you doing?" she asked him, trying to sound as if she weren't being affected by his closeness…or that touch. His hand made his way under her jacket, over her shoulder, pushing the leather off. "Get off." She demanded but did nothing to stop him from continuing. _

"_Stop me," he chuckled and began to kiss her jaw and made his way down to her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and sucked, hoping to leave a nice looking bruise there. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you'd wish it was Elliot Stabler instead of me…" _

_She was going to tell him all that but she couldn't find her voice, so she let him be. She let him continue to assault her neck and collar bone. Her jacket was long gone and Trevor was working on her shirt by pulling on the hem and tugging it upward. She raised her arms, allowing him to remove the shirt which left her with just her bra and jeans. She watched him pull away and stared at her beast as if admiring them. _

_Trevor grabbed her left breast and squeezed gently that earned him a moan before kissing her passionately on the lips…_

Several loud shrieks brought her back to reality. She went detective-mode for half a second when she realized that she was now a civilian. The thought made her sick. Olivia looked around to find several children arriving with their parents and that they were running around. Her eyes then landed on Arianna again.

"Are you okay? Your eyes glazed over and you, like, left us for five minutes."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm fine." There was that familiar line that only Elliot could see past. "I was, uh, just thinking about something. I still miss my old state." She offered a forced smile. "I'm going to join my husband now. It was nice talking to you…about your three cats and new dog." Olivia almost said it sarcastically.

She turned away and walked over to Trevor and Sophia.

"Hey, Honey," Trevor said and offered his hand out to her. He watched her take it hesitantly. They just needed to keep the image up. He was glad she had come over because Sophia wasn't all too fun to talk to.

"Hey," she said then looked at Sophia who had grown quiet in the last minute since Olivia came over. She wanted to smirk and poke her tongue out but that was really childish. She needed to be an adult about this. Later, she can tell the woman off.

A man came up to the group of three after a moment of awkward silence and introduced himself. "Ah, you're the new neighbors, right?" It was a stupid question to ask considering the fact that their faces were new. "I'm Markus Taylor." He held out his hand for, specifically, Olivia.

Trevor scowled but said nothing as Olivia took the man's hand.

Trevor wasn't sure but he hoped Olivia felt what he was feeling when he was talking to Sophia. What was he thinking? Being forty-three, he shouldn't have to feel like a sixteen year old. He was feeling all different kinds of feelings. The hatred he felt for Olivia was slowly diminishing as he got to know her better. The hatred remained but so was this other feeling. What was it?

He ran his thumb and index finger down the corners of his mouth as he watched them exchange words to each other over by the cooler where the beer was. He stiffened when he noticed Markus continued to look at her breast every now and then.

Hours went by, and they had met several of the main neighbors. There was a couple, Charles and Liana Leonard that were the ones that ran most of the neighborhood meetings about watchdog. They had two daughters, Megan and Brooke, and a son named Spencer. All were high school students.

At the barbeque, they got to meet Nate and Becky. It was a relief. They were also getting little help from Nate and Becky's triplets at Hylton. Two of the triplets were identical boys, Gabriel and Daniel, with a sister as the youngest triplet whose DNA was close to identical. Her name was Nicole. The good thing was that they were in the tenth grade, and they knew not to open their mouths when it came to helping those in WP.

Markus was constantly trying to talk to Olivia but Trevor always came to her "rescue" and vise-versa with Trevor and Sophia. They didn't know it. They didn't want to admit what it may possibly be. They just took it as the need to stay close to the one person from their past life that they were forced to leave behind in New York.

And when they got home later that evening, they mentioned nothing about it. They just parted ways once upstairs. Trevor's bed had come in two days ago and they - more like he, - set it up in one of the spare bedrooms. Olivia went her way, and Trevor went his to get ready for bed.

Little did they know as they were lying in bed in their own rooms, they were very tempted to go to go to the other. What for? They didn't know. And that very night, they both dreamt of the last things they wanted to dream about.

_Elliot._

_Trevor._

_Olivia._

_New York._

_New life._

_Olivia._

_Trevor._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um…I was running on writer's block. I also feel like I'm making them move too fast…Give me your thoughts on that and I'll try to slow it down. **

**Next: Possibly more of Arianna, Sophia, Markus. They'll continue to adjust from living in the city to living in the quiet streets of the suburbs in Dale City. Probably a little more OT "friendship"…and bickering. (: Review. It inspires me to continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (is anyone reading this?) I am sorry for the long wait, but I was suffering from writer's block for the longest time. In my other story, "Five Years Later", I mentioned that I've been upset about a friend of mine who was dying of cancer. He passed away Thursday, and since then I seriously haven't brought myself to write. His funeral is today. To cheer me up (and for her birthday) we went to DC and Georgetown cupcakes like, you know, as seen on TV on TLC on Saturday. Best red velvet cupcakes ever. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Give up." <em>

"_Why?"_

"_Because…it's not worth it,"_

_He ran his left hand down his face while holding a black briefcase with his right hand. He swallowed hard and stared into the blonde's cornflower blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, he admitted, but his eyes were currently focused on someone else…someone more brunette and dark eyed. _

"_Why, Cabot?" he questioned once again. He shifted his weight onto his other leg and shoved his free hand into his pocket. His fingers wrapped around a box of cigarettes as he spoke to the district attorney. He was never a smoker – it's disgusting – but sometimes things got stressful. A cigarette once every couple months wasn't so bad, right? _

_His blue eyes traveled down her body to take in her attire – a simple blouse and slacks. This was actually not as formal as she would usually go like her pencil skirts and blazers. Nonetheless, she still looked good, although, he can think of one woman that can pull off a blouse and slacks better._

_Alex tucked a strand of her silky blond hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest and gave Trevor an "Are you serious?" look. "Think about who we're talking about and the question you just asked, Trevor." _

"_I've known Benson for three months-"_

_Alex cut him off, stopping him from continuing, "And since then has she looked your way? Has she given you any sign that she may possibly see you as more than some attorney who makes his living defending rapists?"_

_Trevor ran his tongue over his perfect top row of teeth and stiffened. "It's my job…it's…it brings in the money, okay? You love making me look like one of the worst people to walk this planet, Cabot…you've been doing that a lot, lately. What crawled up your ass and died?"_

_Alex pushed her glasses up and glared at him. "Just know that you're just wasting your time going after Olivia. It's quite obvious she's into another blue eyed hunk."_

_He laughed sarcastically. "And that's Stabler?" he shook his head in disbelief. "Listen to yourself, Cabot! You're saying that I'm wasting my time, but she's the one hanging on to a __**married**__ man." He finally became serious and cleared his throat. His free hand was no longer in his pocket but on the knot of his blue tie. He tugged on it gently loosening it just a bit. "It's not like I want to marry the woman, Alex." He sighed. "And…and how do you know she has a thing for Stabler?" That might as well have gone under the "Stupidest Questions Ever Asked" list. "You're just SVU's ADA, how much could you possibly know about her?"_

"_Trevor, you're wasting your time." She repeated and ignored his questions. It was quite clear that Olivia and Elliot had chemistry, but maybe it was just that. Maybe there wasn't anything deeper than that friendship they have. _

_Trevor rolled his eyes and decided to drop the topic of Detective Olivia Benson. He nodded and saw Alex relax. "Do you want to get a coffee or something?" _

He had never intended that night to be more than just two lawyers getting a cup of coffee. No, he saw her more than just an ADA in slacks and a simple blouse that dedicated her life to practically fight him in court to keep his clients off the streets. Sure, the detectives caught them and gathered all the facts, but they were the persuaders per se.

That night became one of many for them for the next year and a half for them, and he couldn't say he regretted ever being with Alex. There was just one problem.

They were too much alike.

_At least we ended on good terms…what the hell is that woman doing?_ He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at Sophia as she danced with a Hispanic man. Honestly, it looked more like dry humping. Was that even how you danced this type of music?

"Why are we at a Hispanic club again?" he asked his "wife".

"Arianna and Sophia convinced us to come here…" She replied. The two women had convinced her and Trevor to go out tonight to a club. They had failed to mention that it was a Hispanic one called East Coast on Route One. The club was packed considering the fact that it was the weekend but extremely hot especially in mid-August. They figured the two other women wanted some "Latin rhythm" and apparently this was the place.

Olivia and Trevor were sitting at the bar with their backs facing the bartender. They each had a Corona in their hands as they watched people dance to what Olivia recognized as Bachata. A young man that was sitting next to them with his girlfriend, they assumed, had shouted: "It's Aventura's song, _'Por Un Segundo'_!" From what Spanish she knew, it translated to "For One Second".

The two watched everyone on the large dance floor move their hips and take two steps to the left and two steps to the right. There were some who had their bodies flush against each other with the man's leg in between the woman's – Olivia recognized that as a sexual gesture, or so she's been told.

"At least we're not cooped up at the house, don't you think?" Trevor had leaned in closer to Olivia to whisper in her ear. The music had gotten louder so he either needed to yell or get closer.

Olivia forced her breathing to maintain even when she felt his hot breath against her skin. "Yeah…I agree. Do you understand the lyrics in the song?" she asked him, this time it was her that leaned in closer to him.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I speak English, German, and Spanish and can understand Italian, French, and a little bit of Korean."

"That's quite impressive, Trevor."

He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Ugh, they're coming this way." He groaned and pulled away from Olivia and forced a smile towards Arianna and Sophia.

"Having fun?" Arianna asked them loudly.

"Of course, right, Jules?" he raise this voice in order for the three women to hear him. He thought he heard Olivia snort but saw her smile.

"Oh yeah, you know, Drew, here, was telling me he really wanted to dance but all he can do is Cumbia." She told them. She actually had no idea if Trevor could dance anything "Latin", but she just wanted to be alone for a the next five minutes or however long the song may be. Sure, she could have gone to the restroom but there was a line…a line she was not willing on waiting in. Having the women drag him away to teach him how to dance was probably the only option left.

Trevor shot her a look before shaking his head, "Actually, I can't. I can't dance unless you count the Cotton-Eyed Joe dance we had to do in school."

Arianna laughed, although it sounded forced, "Don't worry about it. Sophie, here, is a Latin dance instructor. She can teach you."

"No, I really shouldn't…" Trevor tried to tell them that he was in no mood to learn how to dance especially with all these people around. "I'm fine but thanks."

"Don't be such a baby, Drew, go ahead."

"Julie…"

"Don't be rude."

"Ugh," he left his untouched beer on the counter and let Sophia drag him by the hand to the middle of the dance floor.

Arianna claimed the stool that Trevor was sitting in and smiled over at Olivia. _What the hell did I just get myself into again? Go away!_

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but after eight years of marriage, have you two ever decided on having children?"

Olivia bit her tongue. "Um…it just...I, uh, miscarried twice before…we kind of stopped trying a little while ago." It was a lie they decided to use just in case anyone ever asked. Originally, they were going to say that one of them were unable to have children but that practically broke her heart. At least with the miscarriage story, she could pretend that she was pregnant once before.

"Oh," was all she said before another question that was none of her concern popped into her head. "Like…you two stopped having sex altogether?"

_Go away. _"I really don't think that's any of your business, Ari." Her brown eyes looked away from the younger woman to her gold-colored beverage. She was never a beer fan, usually preferred the "girly drinks"…like, Georgia Peach which was a great drink with lemonade, vodka and peach schnapps. She was always teased by the guys about that.

"Did you stop because he wasn't good or something?"

_Oh, my God. Someone kill me now._ "Really, why do you care so much?"

"Just curious," was Arianna's answer.

"Could you worry about your own sex life instead?" she hadn't meant to sound rude which is how her tone came out to be, but she was getting really annoyed. _I haven't had sex in forever…_

"Oh, look Markus is here! Did I tell you guys he was coming?"

"No, you failed to mention that…" Olivia knew that Arianna probably did that on purpose. She couldn't say she wasn't necessarily okay with it. Markus was an easy man to talk to and knew how to keep a conversation going.

Olivia watched Arianna wave her arm in the air, trying to get Markus's attention. Markus noticed and began to walk their way. Olivia couldn't help but finally take in his appearance. He was tall but not as tall as Trevor who was 6'5". Markus also had light brown hair and golden-green eyes. He was pretty muscular from what she could tell by how his sleeve strained against his bicep when he waved at them. Overall, he was a good looking man.

Olivia smiled at him before placing her beer down and looked over where Sophia was trying to get him to move, but he was refusing. It was quite amusing actually. She was able to tell that although they have been at East Coast for barely two hours, he was dreading to go home.

When the genre of the song changed from Cumbia to Bachata once again, she saw Sophia pull Trevor closer to her the best she could.

(Translated to English)

_My little heart is mourning for your love_

_I light two candles and write you a song_

_It's a bit foolish and full of complications_

_But it thinks it's your owner, what an imagination_

The song meant nothing to her…but she had to admit it wasn't so bad.

_Don't tell anyone_

_How much I love you_

_That I'm a crazy Bohemian_

_Don't tell the town_

_Don't tell anyone_

_That your life is my life_

_That I spend it imagining waiting to have you with me and for what?_

Trevor finally pulled away and shook his head. "I told you that I don't dance." He pulled his hands out from hers and walked back over to Arianna and Olivia, but they weren't alone like he had left them earlier.

Trevor rubbed the back of his head and stood beside Olivia's sitting figure, and said, "I'm thinking about heading home…do you want to or…?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Markus had panicked look on his face and quickly stopped Olivia from moving, "Come on, you two, I just got here. One dance, Julie?"

Olivia barely had a chance to open her mouth when Trevor jumped in to answer. "We really should get going. We, uh, have to go in for school tomorrow to get some things ready for the new school year next month, you know?"

"Right, right…well, I guess, see you two later." Markus held out his hand for Trevor then at Olivia whose hand he kissed.

Trevor sighed in annoyance and left with Olivia by his side. "That was horrible…we need to make new friends."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how much longer I can handle Arianna asking personal questions." Olivia ran her hand through her brown locks and glanced up at Trevor.

"What did she ask this time?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Benson," he warned. He knew she wouldn't have brought it up if Arianna hadn't said anything.

Olivia pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth before saying, "She asked me if we ever decided on having children…I fed her the miscarriage story. She then asked if we stopped having sex…"

Trevor held back a laugh, "and you said?"

"Just told her it wasn't her business…"

"Wow…"

* * *

><p>Trevor opened the front door to find the same US Marshal that brought them to Virginia standing on their porch. "Uh, did you catch the guy?" he asked, somewhat hopeful.<p>

The man shook his head, "Actually, I just came by to tell you that even though the shooting seemed random, it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Olivia?"

"Taking a shower," he answered. "You were saying this was personal?"

The man nodded. "We're yet to find them. They're The Kittler Brothers. You saw their faces right?"

"It's kind of blurry, but yeah…"

"We don't want to risk your lives…I just want you to know that you two can get out of WP whenever you want but it's at your own risk."

"Right of course, thanks by the way." Trevor said and the Marshal turned around and walked towards his car. Trevor shut the door and turned around. The Kittler Brothers…it sounded so familiar. Were they his clients once before? Did he lose? He closed his eyes and saw two brothers…he knew they were brothers because they were identical in every way. The same shaggy red hair and brown eyes…the same everything.

The Kittler Brothers were serial rapists. How were they out…?

Olivia was not going to be happy about this.

Trevor was had just finished telling Olivia about the Kittler Brothers as she combed her hair. He was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom – her room. "We're stuck here until they find them and get the trial ready."

Olivia sighed but said nothing. "Do you ever wonder how the others are doing?"

"Honestly? No, not really. I mean, sometimes I just let my mind roam, and I wonder how the firm is going without me there…I'm sure Henshall could handle it just fine but still…Sure, I think about my friends, but no one really 'important' like a girlfriend or fiancée because I didn't have one." He explained. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I think about the guys…they're my family." She missed them immensely and all she really wanted was to see their faces…to hear their voices…get teased by them…solve crimes…

Don was like a father…a father she never had.

Munch...she saw him as a brotherly-like uncle, if that even made sense.

Fin was her "big brother". As tough as he may look and act, he was a teddy bear sometimes.

Elliot…?

She just shook her head at the thought of him.

"I miss them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Marshal part probably would NEVER happen just go with me here. Next, first day of school, they run into someone at school, and a little accident happens at home but what?**

**Honestly, I don't know when I'll have the next one up, but I will try not to make you guys wait over a month. **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd apologize, but there is no point. This chapter caused me to change the rating to M, so please keep that in mind. Also, this is my first time writing anything as sexual as this...so bear with me. All mistakes are mine for I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes since I've failed to read it over again before uploading. It's funny how I found time today to write especially when I have the first draft of a research paper due.**

* * *

><p>She was absolutely gorgeous to him.<p>

He wasn't sure what he liked most about her physically. Was it her tan skin or her dark eyes or maybe it was her smile or the way her hair blew in the wind in the late October breeze? Trevor Langan wasn't all too sure. All he knew was that she was fucking gorgeous and that he wanted her. Perhaps Olivia would let him in for once. Sure, he was the arrogant pain in the ass lawyer she claimed she hated, but Trevor didn't think so. There was this thing about the way she would look at him when she thinks he wasn't looking.

He found her irritating, yeah, he couldn't lie. He even knew that she found him annoying as well. He didn't care…well, at least not at this very moment as he watched her bend over to pull out her clothes from the dryer, fold them up, and put them in the basket next to her foot.

Olivia Benson, also known as the death of Trevor Langan. He could see why one of his co-workers was obsessed with her. A little creepy, yes, but the guy knew when to stop.

Trevor swallowed hard the next time Olivia bent over and her shirt rose up a little, letting him see some of her tanned skin. _Jesus_. There were many way Trevor could try to take her (with her permission of course). His first thought was to casually walk up to her and press himself up against her and whisper things in her ear. It took him a minute to realize that was extremely creepy and a big, fat NO.

He continued on watching her.

Ah, there it was. Bra number three.

Ah, fuck it. He was going up to her, push her up against the dryer, kiss the living shit out of her, and fuck her right then and there.

_Don't be an idiot, Trevor_. A voice in his head said. _You're classy. You're also a grown ass man that knows better than to just rudely interrupt a woman and harass her. _

The voice was right.

He needed to be the gentleman he was raised to be.

But really, he could see himself removing every piece of clothing she had on. First he would push her hair back, kiss her neck nice and slow before sucking gently and leaving a 'love bump', as Henshall would call them. After that he would reach down at the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She would shudder as soon as the cool air hit her hot skin. His eyes would drop from her brown ones and admire her breast. He would caress one in one of his calloused hands before swiping his thumb over her bra covered nipple. She would moan and ask for more.

"Trevor," She'd whine and slip her hand under his shirt and rub his stomach. She would look down at his hand and reach around with her free one to unhook her bra, but he would stop her. He'd tell her than he didn't want her to do that just yet. She would watch him drop his hands and bring them up to his shirt collar and pull off the material, leaving him standing there shirtless with her. She would suck in a deep breath and lean forward to brush her lips against his chest.

Trevor would run his hand down her arms until he reached her wrists. He'd bury his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of lavender or whatever the hell the scent of the shampoo was that she used.

Olivia would trail hot; wet kisses across his chest until she reached one of his nipples which she flicked her tongue. Trevor would let out a deep, throaty moan and laugh. He was half hard already and she was practically fully clothed in front of him.

"Olivia, you're gorgeous." He'd mumble against her hair before pulling back and reaching behind her to unhook her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and dropping it on the floor in between their feet. "Fuck, Olivia" His hands went back to her breast, teasing her nipples with his thumbs, and bending down a little to suck on of them.

Her hands would immediately go to his back, her nails digging in his flesh as she let out a high pitched moan that was so unlike her. She'd arch her back, wanting more from Trevor and his warm mouth. "Trevor, please," she'd breathe out.

He'd pull his mouth back enough to look up at her with his green-blue eyes and give her a lopsided grin. "Uh-uh, Olive, we're going to take our time." He'd drop one of his hands to undo the button on her pants and pull the zipper down before sliding his hand inside her underwear. "Christ, Olivia, so fucking wet." He'd fix up his posture and rub his middle finger in between her slit. Trevor would lead her up against the wall and press down on her clit gently. He'd savor in the delicious sounds she made as he rubbed on the sensitive nub. His index finger would join the middle and rub harder and slower. He'd lick Olivia's neck after she threw it back against the wall, crying out for more.

"I'm just going to touch you." He would whisper in her ear before nipping at her earlobe. He would press his hardness against her thigh, so she could get an idea of what she does to him. "Feel that, babe? This is what you do to me." He'd rock his hips gently. He'd moan straight into her ear. His fingers would leave her clit to slide down and tease her as if going to enter her. His other hand would push her pants and underwear down at the same time to give him more access. He'd suck on her collar and chuckle when she try to sound demanding.

"Trevor…dammit…fuck me." Her hand would grip onto the back of Trevor's head as he left hickeys on her neck and clavicle. She'd pull on his hair, but he'd go back to her clit and rub it furiously. She'd scream out his name, saying that was going to come.

He would thrust harder into her thigh as he too felt like he was about to orgasm. "I…Liv…" He would pant and look into her eyes. "Come for me, babe." He'd whisper and kiss her roughly up against the wall. His pants would feel tighter and she would have a deathly grip on his hair and bicep, breaking the skin on his arm as she came hard by just him rubbing her clit and kissing her.

Trevor would soon follow, spurting his seed in his pants.

They'd breathe heavily, her head on his shoulder and his against the wall as they came down their high.

It was amazing, and he just—

"Trevor."

Trevor snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Olivia who was looking at him mildly concerned. He gave her a questioningly look but followed her gaze soon after which was at his crotch, the tent there was so obvious.

He blushed deeply and covered himself with his pillow. "I, uh, I…um…." He stammered and looked down, so unlike Trevor to shy away.

It was a typical reaction, if she really thought about. She did just interrupt his dirty thoughts which caused to get to where he was now. She felt herself blush because she should have just left him alone to realize it.

"It's…fine." Olivia turned away and picked up her basket of laundry. "Just thought you might want to take care of that in the bathroom or in your room," She said as she began to climb up the stairs to go to her room.

Trevor smiled.

She was absolutely gorgeous to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, pointless chapter. Sorry. I'll go back to the plot in the next one. If anyone is still reading this, please let me know by reviewing. It would mean a lot, knowing that some people stuck to it during my hiatus. Thank you.**


End file.
